Demon Sage
by jojo061
Summary: Read as Naruto awakens two kekkei genkai and goes onto become the worlds first demon sage. Smart, strong Naruto. Harem - Naruto/fem Garaa/Hinata/Ino/Anko.
1. Chapter 1-Awakening

_**Hey guys this is my first story so please be nice.**_

_**In this story Naruto may end up godlike. This will be a small harem but the members are already chosen so no polls sorry. The harem will consist of Hinata, Ino, fem Garra and Anko. I will have them graduating the academy at a later age but the adults ages will be unchanged. This is because I can't see how they can be ninjas at such a young age and relationships would be wrong and just plain yuk. At the start there will be Sasuke Sakura bashing but Sakura will come around and have a harem also. Sakura will remain bashed. I can't stand her.**_

_**That's it for now, on with the story.**_

**Demon Sage**

Chapter 1-Out in the cold

"You're not welcome here anymore demon!" These words, that were yelled so venomously, were the only explanation he got before the cold black wood of the doors was, slammed in his face. His head dropped, his golden blonde hair failing into his ocean blue eyes as he turned around and walked away. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. He put a hand on his cheek, subconsciously scratching three whisker like scars that adorned both sides of his face, thinking about what had just happened. He had been kicked out of the orphanage and the matron had offered no explanation, other than those harshly yelled words, as to why.

The hateful glares, the casual beatings, the shop owners kicking him out of their stores or over pricing him for stuff that deserved nothing more than to be put in the bin. This is what his life had been filled with for as long as he could remember. The question he had been asking himself a lot recently was why. What had he done? A part of him just wants someone to tell him so at least he knows and can apologize, while another part thinks that for the hate towards him to be so bad he must have done something awful and is glad that he doesn't know.

He shook these dreary thoughts from his mind. He needed to stop thinking like this. Such thoughts did him no good and besides he would change there minds. He would get their acceptance and acknowledgment. He just didn't know how yet. One thought that he couldn't shake was what was he going to do now. He was six years old, with no family and no one willing to take him in. He hadn't many options. After thinking on it for a moment he decided he would simply go to the Old Man. He would help him. With that in mind he started to head towards the Hokage tower.

As he was making his way to see the Old Man Hokage he could feel the people on the streets glaring at him. He heard the occasional whisper of demon brat before they were hushed up by their friends. He could see parents dragging there kids away from him and once again one question popped up in his mind. Why?

As he approached the secretary's desk outside of the Hokage's office he hoped that the woman behind the desk would let him in to see the Old Man. He saw a faint smile on her lips as she raised her head before hatred filled her expression as she realized just who was standing in front of her. He was used to this by now seeing that every time he came he always saw the same thing. Hate shinning in brown slanted eyes hidden behind big rimmed glasses. Thin lips pulled into a tight frown Dull brown hair scraped back into a prim and proper bun. Overall everything about her face was narrow and angular. Even her frame was narrow.

"What are you doing here?" She spat at him.

"Well, you see, I was hoping that I could be allowed in to see the Old Man." He was hoping that if he was polite she would let him in, though it would be a first.

"Show some respect you brat!" She yelled at him. "And no you can't. Hes busy and he will be for the next two weeks." While she said the last part her frown had changed to a smug grin.

"What! But I have to see him. I really need his help with something." He knew that at this point it as futile but he had never been one to give up quite so soon. She slowly stood,up, and placed her balled up fists on the desk.

"Listen here brat you do not get to come in here and make demands. Hokage-sama is not available to see you and beside why would he help you anyway? Now get out!"

"But..."

"LEAVE!" She yelled while pointing at the exit. He knew that at this point he was not getting in so with his shoulders slumped and head once again hung he turned around and left through the exit she had been pointing at. He didn't know what he was expecting but it was stupid to think she would let him in this time when she hadn't any other. He felt his eyes fill with tears but he refused to let them fall.

As he was walking around town he wondered what he was supposed to do now. He knew that until he could somehow get in to see the Old Man he was own, but he was only six what could he do? As he felt depression once again taking hold he shook his head to dispel the dark thoughts that were setting in. No he thought he would survive. He would find somewhere to sleep, maybe off the main streets so he was hidden. As for food he was sure that there must be something he could find. Maybe left over food that people threw out. One thing he wouldn't have to worry about was water. There were plenty of streams in Konoha. With that in mind he went to find somewhere to sleep. Maybe he could find somewhere close to a stream. That wold make things easier he thought optimistically. With that he set off to start his search.

He decided to start his search by a decant size pool that was located not far from some training grounds. He was a bit apprehensive about being this close to ninja since when they beat him up it hurts more but he figured that besides ninja not many people come to these parts and it was rather secluded. He looked around for somewhere that might suit his needs but all he could find was a little hole between some rocks. After testing it he deemed it too small. Still feeling optimistic he left the,pool in search of somewhere else. He wondered where he might try next. He knew that there was plenty of streams but he needed one that not many people visited. As he contemplated where to look next he stumbled upon a small brook. Not knowing where it lead he decided to follow it back towards the village.

After about an hour of twisting and turning the brook had started to widen. He stopped to get his bearings. At first he had no clue where he was, but as he looked around he thought he recognized where he might be. The area was surrounded by trees but he thought he had been here before. He headed left way from the stream to confirm his thoughts and sure enough in five minutes he was standing in Konoha park where the matron of the orphanage had brought them on weekends. This is perfect he thought. He remembered that once he had wondered off into the surrounding forest because none of the kids would play with him. At the time he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going but he had found himself in a hollowed out tree. It was perfect if he could remember where it was.

After wondering around the forest surrounding the park for about an hour he thought it was time to call it quits and give up. It was a shame as that tree would have been perfect with it being so close to a stream and the town, but he just couldn't remember where it was. With a heavy sigh he decided to have a break. Seeing a tree with a load of grass surrounding it base he sat down to give his tired legs a rest. He tried to remember where he had walked those few years ago but it was useless, he had been to busy crying to pay attention to his surroundings.

He flopped down, feeling disheartened and lent back against the tree... or tried to. With a yelp of surprise he fell back and found himself starring up at the inside of the tree. Taking a quick look around he could see the wood spiraling around him until it meet at the top. Creating a cone shaped space in the center where he currently sat. He could see bits of moss, growing on the inside with spiders woodlice and other various creatures crawling over its surface.

He smiled triumphantly. He had found it. The grass enclosing the base of the trunk had certainly grown since he was last here. It had hidden his prize from his view. With a smile still gracing his face, his eyes closed as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Hours later he awoke to a loud growl. He couldn't figure out where it had come from. Another growl was heard reverberating of the walls of his new home. He grinned sheepishly to himself as he realized that it was his stomach.

"Alright I will go to find some food to feed you," Naruto said to his stomach. His stomach gave another growl, almost as if it was telling him to get a move on. He crawled out of the tree, the morning dew that clung to the grass soaked his tatty trousers. He stood and walked in the direction of the park, his knees cracking at the sudden straightening, with one thought on his mind. Food.

As he walked he made sure to take stock of the area that now had become his home. The trees blocked most of the light given by the sun, casting the area in shadow. Though there was no sun light to warm the air it was not cold and a pleasant breeze blew though the trees caressing his small frame. The ground, covered in grass and numerous fallen branches, had some beautiful wild flowers growing here and there. It was all covered in a thin layer of morning due that when touched by the few strays of light glinted like diamonds. All in all he thought the forest had a certain dark mystery about it that he found very appealing.

Finally the trees began to thin out and the shadows began to be dispelled by the morning sun. Walking out onto the park he could tell that it wasn't very late maybe 9 or 10 in the morning. With that in mind he headed of to the center of town where the main restaurants were headed. As he was walking through town he could feel eyes burning into his back. He knew that if he turned around to look he would find everyone out glaring at him. Brushing them off he continued on his way. He tried to force his thoughts onto his goal but he couldn't help being distracted when the certain words whispered by the people echoed in his mind.

"DEMON BRAT." "MONSTER," "HE SHOULD JUST DIE," "ABOMANATION!" Each word was like a knife to his young heart. Why did they hate him so much. Well, he thought with determination, he would change there minds. He would become a ninja ad protect them so that they would look at him with recognition instead of scorn.

He finally reached the street that contained the restaurants meaning that food would soon be in his stomach. Just as the thought entered his head his stomach gave another growl. Walking down an ally that went down the side of one of the restaurants he allowed a small strained smile appear on his face at the thought of the food he would soon be eating. Just as he was beginning his search through one of the many bins he heard someone shoat.

"Oy! What are you doing demon?" A man yelled. His eyes, that were a shining brown, were filled hate. His hair was black and was hanging like a greasy curtain down to his shoulders. He was about 5ft8incs which was short for the average male in Konoha. However he looked to be quite strong as his shoulders where broad and his shirt seemed to be hiding some slight muscle definition.

He decided it would be best to be polite. "I'm sorry mister I was just looking for something to eat." He saw the guy sneer.

"Things like you don't get to eat our food. You've taken enough from us, you don't get to eat our food as well." His hand started to reach into his pocket.

"But..." Naruto's eyes widened as he realized that the man had put his hand into his pocket to pull out the knife that was now holding. He turned and ran. He heard the knife clatter into the wall behind the spot in which he had previously been located. He didn't stop to see if the man was following him he just ran.

He finally stopped running when he realized that he wasn't being followed. He hadn't been running long so he was still on the street with the restaurants, just a bit further down. That didn't go quite as he planned. Oh well, he would just have to try by a different restaurant. His attempts couldn't all end this bad.

He spotted another ally going behind a a different restaurant. This one appeared to be a bit more upper class than the last restaurant and for once he was glad he wasn't trying to go in one. He could just imagine the reaction he would get if he did. He looked around to see if any one was watching, he didn't want a repeat performance of last time, and saw that everyone was too busy to pay attention to him. He slowly crept down the ally keeping watching for people who might throw knives at him. Seeing no one he went up to a random bin and pulled the lid off. The smell that hit his nose was rank. He quickly slammed the lid down, pulled back and put his right arm in front of his nose. Thinking the others had to be better he moved on.

Naruto thought that he was going to be sick. He had checked all of the bins and they all smelled as bad as the first, in some cases worse. He felt his stomach churn at the thought of sticking his hand in the smelly waste. He new he had no choice; he had to eat and he had no other way of getting food at the moment. Building up his courage he went back to the first bin he had tried an pulled the lid back off. First giving his nose some time to adjust he then looked inside the bin to see if he could find something for lunch. He could see a mix of green,whites,yellows,and browns all churned together. He stuck his hand in to feel around in the bin. Just as he thought he might have found something he heard another yell.

"Hey look I found him. I told you he was trying to steal our food." Naruto closed his eyes. That voice sounded like it came from the same man who threw the knife at him. He didn't get it. This was a bin. How was he stealing from them if they threw it away.

"Hey lets teach this thieving demon what happens when you try to steal our food.." This voice Naruto didn't recognize so he opened his eyes to have a look. In front of him were 3 people. The man from earlier had retrieved his knife and the other two were holding knives as well. Getting a closer look at them he thought they looked identical except for there eyes. The man from earlier had brown whereas the one on his left had green and the one on his right had blue.

He could see them getting closer to him, their eyes trained on him in hatred. Thinking that it was time he left he turned and ran, not even bothering trying to talk them out of it. He didn't want to risk something getting thrown at him again. As he ran around the corner he could hear them close behind him so he picked up his pace and started to head for home.

He had been running for about five minutes now and was starting to run out of breath. He knew he would have to change where he was headed soon if they didn't stop following him otherwise they would know where he slept. He tried to think of where else he could head to throw them of the trail. He was getting desperate. He was getting closer to home and they were getting closer to him._**'God he wished he could be with the Hokage right now.'**_ As he thought that he felt a slight tugging from within almost like something was trying to pull him in half. Just as suddenly as it appeared it was gone. _**'Well that was weird. Where did that come from.' **_Thinking he had imagined it he looked around to see how far back they were now. He sighed in relief when he saw that they were almost out of sight, walking away from him and back to the street they had come from.

Knowing that today was a bust he headed back to his tree. His stomach gave another growl. Throwing his stomach an angry look he promised himself that he would go and try again later until then he would have to do without. Although, he thought, a bath might not be a bad idea. Giving himself a smile he ran off to the stream planning on getting clean.

**(Three days later)**

He still hadn't got any food. It was getting close to noon and Naruto had been trying to get food for three days now without success. His stomach seemed to have given up on growling instead it seemed to constantly ache. He felt tired and drained. The beginnings of a headache forming in his temples. He knew he needed to get food but every time he tried someone would threaten or chase him. Luckily no one had caught him yet but he knew that would change soon. He was just getting to week.

He contemplated going now but he knew that it would be useless. He needed to go when no one was on the streets and right no they were full. The only time no one was on the streets was night time. He stopped and stared at the trunk opposite him. Was it really that simple. He couldn't believe that it had taken him this long to think of that. It was so obvious. He let a smile grace his face as he lay down to get some sleep feeling hopeful for the first time in three days.

_**That's all folks. Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2-Someone cares

**Thank you to all of those that have followed my story. To those of you who have reviewed thank you. **

**I am afraid that no one else is getting added to the harem and for this I am sorry.**

**I don't own Naruto. Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 2 – Someone cares.**

Night had set in. The streets of Konoha, that just a few hours ago were filled with the noise of people going about their business, were now quit and shrouded in darkness. The only people around were the shinobi that were on duty and the people who were going out with their friends to get drunk.

Naruto kept to the shadows, trying to remain as hidden as possible in the moonlit streets. After what had happened during his other attempts for food he felt that being cautious was for the best. However, every move he made seemed to make a noise that echo in his ears. His feet hitting the ground with every step. The rolling of a stones that he kicked as he moved. He supposed he could look at is as practice for when he became a ninja, but he needed to be a lot better at it if he wanted to be unseen and unheard. He felt sure that right now anyone would be able to find him with ease only the cover of darkness and the deserted state of the streets saved him from being caught.

Finally making it to the street filled with restaurants and bars he noticed that this street was a lot brighter than the others. Illuminated by the lights coming from the delicious sent filled eateries. He panicked for a bit seeing a couple of people still walking around, wondering how he was supposed to get to his goal now that his dark shroud had been cast aside in the flicking lights.

He watched the road in front of him for a bit trying to think of the best thing to do. As he was about to just give up and walk down the road he noticed a someone standing on the roof of a building just across from him. He couldn't tell you what that someone looked like as they were cast into shadow from the lights below them. He kept his eye on the person for a second and didn't believe that they had noticed him. They didn't act like it anyway.

He was a bit confused, wondering what someone could be doing up there. As far as he knew only ninja used the roof tops. Suddenly an idea came to him. If he could find away onto the roofs above him he wouldn't have to worry about being seen; at least not as much anyway. With that in mind he set about trying to find away up.

She stood silently on the top of some random house. The wind, that couldn't be felt on the street, was a bit stronger up here. It whistled around her making her clothes and her hair ripple in the night. She was wearing a short-sleeved burgundy T-shirt and khaki shorts, as well as knee-high mesh stockings, white wristbands and black shinobi sandals. She had light brown pupil-less eyes and dark purple hair that was pulled up into a short spiky ponytail.

She was just on her way back from training when she noticed someone sneaking around the streets, obviously trying to remain hidden. Thinking that if the wanted to remain hidden they could not be up to any good she followed them. She knew that she probably should have gone to get a ninja to investigate but she felt as if this was her chance to show the others in the academy that she was just awesome.

She followed him until he stopped at a street that was brighter than the rest. That is what lead her to be currently standing on this roof, not moving except for the occasional blink of the eyes. Now that the person she had been following had been illuminated she could tell that it was a little boy. He looked about 7 or 8 years younger than her. He had messy blonde and of what she could see of his frame, under the raggedy dirt clothes that she wouldn't even deem fit for the bin, he was under weight.

Shaking her head in disgust she was about to leave, thinking that it was just some urchin that no one seemed to care about, when he looked at her. His piecing blue eyes were full of questions and sadness, but also of determination. When she noticed his whisker like scars adorning his cheeks, she finally realized who she had been following. This was Naruto Uzumaki. Not a day went by that she didn't hear whispers about him, none of them good. She knew why he was hated so much and part of her could understand why they thought that way; however she couldn't agree with them and thought they were all fools. Curious about what this little boy was up to she decided to stay and watch for a bit longer.

Naruto looked around for a way up when his eyes came to rest on a window that he could use to get on the roof. The problem was reaching the window. He stood underneath it, looking up with a scowl on his face. He gave jumping a try but quickly found that his theories were true and that it was to high. He needed something to stand on. He scanned the area once more and found that there was nothing around. Not giving up he backtracked the along the way he had come to see if he had missed something on his way here.

He had been sneaking back for about ten minutes when his he finally came upon a box that looked like it could fit his needs. He went over to have a look and found that it was quit heavy. He didn't know what was in it but it made it pretty solid. He bent down to pick it up and found his little arms shaking under the weight.

He struggled back to the window and finally dropped the box underneath with a heavy grunt. He climbed on the box and found that if he jumped he might be able to reach it. He hoped that this worked and he didn't end up falling on his face somehow. He didn't want to have lugged that heavy thing all the way here just to have it blow up in his face. He jumped and his finger tips just grazed the window ledge. Well he thought he could reach it. He just had to keep his grip.

He jumped a few more times and each time he fell. He scrubbed a hand threw his hair in frustration. Now it wasn't a matter of getting on the roof, he just didn't want to be defeated by a window. He stood still for a few minutes to center himself. He crouched down and jumped. Putting as much strength as he could behind it. When he didn't feel himself hitting the floor he looked up to find his hands firmly gripping the ledge. He almost yelled in happiness until he remembered he didn't want anyone to find him. He didn't think the villagers would look at his current position in a good light.

Going back to the task at hand he tried to pull himself up, however he didn't have the strength to lift his body. So he just hung there trying to think of what to do. Well this was just great he thought.

She was furious, no she was beyond that. She had followed Naruto all night to find out what he was up to, and what she did find made her blood boil. Eating out of garbage cans and living in a tree. She admitted to herself that climbing over the roof was a good idea especially for a little boy but the point is he shouldn't have had to do it. She had thought about going to the Hokage about it but she knew the secretary would not let her in anymore than they would Naruto. She was the snake bitch after all.

So here she stood in training ground 44, otherwise known as the forest of death. Most people think that this is not a place that a young girl should be; however, she had always found comfort in the dark trees and the noises of the animals that could try to kill you at any moment. At the moment she was hitting a tree, almost cracking the bark with the force of her hits. There had to be something she could do she thought as she let out cry of frustration. She knew that she could not simply take him in as that would be disaster. The snake bitch with the demon boy. They would e lucky if the got away with banishment. That was when it clicked, if she could somehow teach him to hunt and other stuff then he would be fine until the Hokage came to check up on him at the orphanage. She let a smile grace her face as she raced of back to her house to get the necessary books she needed.

It took her up to an hour to find the books that she had needed. She had originally planned to teach him herself but that would be just as disastrous as her taking him in so she decided to simply let him find the books himself now it was just a question of how.

Naruto woke up in his little home, his stomach still rumbling from hunger. Sure he had got food last night but it had not been a lot. He briefly played around with the idea of trying again now but he quickly brushed it away it was to bright outside. He would have to wait until tonight.

He gave out a load yawn and stretched his arms behind his head trying to work out all of the kinks from sleeping on a cold, hard ground. As he was twisting himself this way and that he heard something move outside. He quickly stopped what he was doing. His heart beating ten miles an hour. What if someone had followed him back last night and came to hurt him. He pushed himself as far against the wall as he could almost as if he was trying to become one with the tree.

He began to think about what he should do. If he stayed here and they were looking for him he would be found. However if he ran out and they weren't looking for him he would have given up his location for nothing. He resolved himself to just looking outside to see who was there and what they were doing before he made a decision.

Peering out between the grass that doubled as his door he saw girl. She had dark purple hair pulled up in what he thought looked like a very weird pony tail. She was also wearing a short-sleeved burgundy T-shirt and khaki shorts, as well as knee-high mesh stockings, white wristbands and black shin obi sandals. She looked rather family but he couldn't place from were.

He inched out a bit more curious as to what she was doing. It was the he noticed the carcass of what appeared to be a bunny close to him. There were several bloody knifes scatted around as well as a fire. He couldn't take her eyes of her. He watched her stand up and put all her stuff in a bag before standing up to leave. As she was just about to walk out of sight he saw her turn around and smirk at him.

So, she knew he was there. But if that was the case why didn't she hurt him or glare at him like the others.

Getting curious he got up to look at the area around the fire hoping to learn something about her or maybe find some scraps. As he got closer to the fire he noticed there was still a make shift plate made out of leaves with some meat left on it. He was in luck. He attacked the meat with gusto and found it to taste delicious.

As he was finishing his meal he wiped his mouth of the juices and stood up to go have a wash. Before he left some books caught his eye. He knew they probably belonged to the lady but why she had left them was a mystery to him. He decided to have a quick look to see what they were about. He could read a bit despite the orphanage trying to stunt his learning. He just stole the learning books when no one was watching and taught himself.

He looked at the titles to find one book was about hunting, one about cooking when living outdoors, one was about herbs and plants and the final one was about skinning and tailoring. He couldn't believe his luck. He picked up the book about hunting and opened it to the first page. He felt tears appeared in his eyes and for once he let them fall. Happy that someone else seemed to care.

_Learn and prove them wrong._

_A _

**I hoped you liked the chapter though if I am honest I am not to sure on it. **

**Please review.**


End file.
